Saving Ruby
by Mindful Rose
Summary: A/U. Weiss can't shake the feeling that something really bad is about to happen to her leader and friend, Ruby, after she has a horrible and recurring nightmare. As her dreams debilitate her, Weiss knows she has to save her leader. But will she be able to? Or will she fall as a result? (This is my first fanfic, so be gentle. rated T for mild language and violence for now)
1. The Dream

**Hello, fellow RWBY fans!**

**As you may have read in the summary (I'm not good at summaries, sorry), I am new to the fanfic writing world. I think the last time I wrote a fictional story was 2 years ago, in grade 8. (I got an A on it) This means that yes, I may suck and yes, this may make you cringe as you read, but please don't hesitate to write reviews! All I ask is that you be a bit gentle, but not too gentle. Also, before I forget, a big shout out to Tear of Light, Orion Matrix, Jorge10466, DaPhun1, and BlackroseGUMI for helping my inspiration to write these stories! **

**Another thing to add is I haven't complete this story myself yet, so each chapter you read will be fresh off the Open Office press! **

**So, don't forget to review and favorite, and both would be awesome! Above all, enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream<strong>

Weiss' POV

__ Snow covers the ground. In the distance, I can see the trees, black and jagged, like they've been burnt. I'm afraid, but why? A loud roar cries out from behind me. I try to draw Myrtenaster, ready for a fight, but my blade is gone! I look down at the empty sheath, fear ever rising in my chest. I turn my attention to where the creature is staring. I spy a red cloak, waving in the wind. 'Wait, that wasn't there before!' I recognize the figure immediately as the leader of my team, team RWBY, but something is wrong. As the large black beast charges at her cloak, Ruby unfolds Crescent Rose, the deadly sniper-scythe ready for action. Ruby fires her weapon, sending her through the air as nothing more than a red blur, leaving a cloud of rose petals in her wake. She meets the creature head on, spinning at a speed that only her semblance could create. She slashes the creature repeatedly, but it seems to have no effect. The tail of the beast flicks upward unexpectedly, catching Ruby's cloak and whipping her down to the ground below. I try to help, but for some reason can't move. Trapped by an invisible force. I'm forced to watch as Crescent Rose falls from my leader's hand, but the avian Grimm disappears, replaced by a larger than normal Ursa. The Grimm towers over Ruby, now trying to stand, but struggling as if she had already been fighting for a long time. The creature slashes at a defenseless Ruby, flinging her very close to me. I stare helplessly with shock and fear at my leaders bleeding and unconscious form. I cry out...__

"AAAAGH!" I scream as I jolt awake, in a complete panic and a cold sweat that dampens my pillow.

I look around. The moonlight shining through the window bathes the room with a blue-white hue, allowing me to see the room around me. I'm still in team RWBY's dorm room, with everything still in place as it was just hours make-shift bunk beds were still in their proper (albeit dangerous) positions. Ruby's bunk sits just above my own, swaying ever so slightly on the ropes they're fixed with. Yang's bed rests on the left side of the room, haphazardly propped on books to sit right on top of Blake's bunk, which is parallel to mine on the floor. In between Blake's bed and mine is the dorm dresser, with one drawer for each of us. Our weapons are leaning on the wall opposite the bunks. Myrtenaster, my dust-charged rapier, Gamboul Shroud, Blake's gun-blade, Yang's shotgun-fist weapon Ember Celica, and Ruby's folded High Caliber sniper-scythe, Crescent Rose (her 'precious', as she calls it). Seeing Ruby's weapon calmed me down just barely, but the fear was still flowing through my body_._

__Well, at least I didn't wake anybody up.__ I take a little comfort in that, but it does nothing to calm my rampant heart rate. Suddenly, the bed above mine creaks, as moonlit crimson-brown hair appears on my left, dangling from Ruby's head. Her voice comes out as a soft whisper.

"Weiss? You okay?" she asks, her face showing a sleepy yet concerned expression.

__ Well, almost no-one. __I look into her silver eyes, her tired-but-worried look confirming that yes, she is actually there, and not bleeding profusely at my feet. I take a moment to bring my breathing back to normal. "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? It's just that you look a little, well, not okay,"

She's right. I'm not at all okay, but I'd rather not talk to her about it. I've never really been the 'talking about my problems' kind of girl. I'm almost as accustomed to keeping to myself as I am to my sword. Almost.

"Really, Ruby, It was just a nightmare," a... half-truth. "I'm fine," a lie. Te reassure her, I give her my best possible smile, which I seriously hope is stronger than how it feels. "Go back to sleep."

Ruby gives me a strange look, but nods an 'okay' before her head slips out of sight, much to my relief. "You know if anything's wrong, you can tell me, Weiss" she says with a yawn. I don't get the chance to reply before her soft snoring fills my ears. __When I know what it is, I'll let you know.__I wait a few moments before checking my scroll for the time. It reads 3:27 am, and I sigh. Every night for two weeks it's been the same thing. That horrifying dream, with the same ending. Ruby, defenceless on the ground, then me waking up screaming and panting. I still don't get it. What on Remnant could make me see the things I'm seeing? I can't shake the feeling that this nightmare has to mean something, but what? Slowly, I rest my head back down on my pillow, my white hair flowing on either side. I close my eyes, but after about ten minutes I reopen them.

__Who am I kidding?__I lift myself from my bed again, touching my feet to the cold floor knowing I won't be getting any sleep again tonight. I silently tip-toe towards the dresser and take out my combat clothing. I put on the snow-white skirt and top, and quickly put my hair back in its signature pony tail and slip on my equally white heels. I sheath Myrtenaster and look back at my teammates. Blake seems calm in her slumber, with her cat ears only twitching once or twice. Ruby seems to have ignored her covers, choosing only her black tank top and shorts to keep her warm, and Yang is sprawled out on her bed with half of her body loosely hanging off the edge. For a second I worry that she'll fall off, but the thought passes as I look away and quietly slip out the door.

The door closes with a barely audible click, and I look about to make sure that no-one is in the hallway. I see grey walls and doors, made even darker by the lack of light, and the red carpeting, but thankfully no people. I calmly and silently slink along the hallway towards the exit, checking around every corner for guards or other people. It honestly feels like someone is going to pop out of one of these doors at any time. No-one ever has at this hour (besides me, of course,) but just in case anyone does, my story's straight. _I'm just taking a stroll. Wait what? There's a curfew? I totally forgot! Sorry! _Solid. As I come to the exit, I take one last look behind me, making sure no-one's following me. What would people think, seeing me slink about Vale's most prestigious academy? I try to ignore that thought, as I quietly push the door open and walk into the comfortably cool night.

This is what I've started doing when I get these nightmares. I quietly sneak outside, and walk about Beacon for a while, avoiding the guards that try to keep curfew. Usually there aren't very many, with most of them posted around the larger buildings such as the communications tower. Usually, I like to find a quiet corner near the dining hall (for reasons I don't really know of), where I can sit and wait for the nightmare to leave my brain. Then I quietly sneak back to the dorm, and crawl back into bed where I don't get any sleep anyways. Tonight, however, I'm too lost in my confusion to sit.

__Why can't I get this damn dream out of my head?!___ I just don't get it._ Usually after about a half hour of fresh air in my system, my mind clears right up. Tonight is different. Tonight I'm left with more questions than answers, and a serious doubt that this recurring horror film is meaningless. This time the hellish nightmare stays with me, haunting me like a deadly shadow. How was it possible that Ruby could be brought down by a Grimm? Although she is a complete dolt, that is something that I simply cannot believe. My dreams seem to say otherwise. It's only now that I realize I'm no longer hearing stone beneath my feet, but soft dirt and leaves. I look up, and instead of brick and glass, I'm met with bark and more leaves. _Wait, trees? How long have I been walking for?_ I check my scroll. 4:33 am, a full hour and six minutes since I left. How time flies when you're silently scared out of your wits.

I turn to head back, starting a fast walk back to team RWBY's dorm. As I walk though, A massive wave of pain engulfs my head, and I clutch it tightly. My pace slows to a halt, and I rest against a tree, asking it for complete support of my body. When the pain subsides a little, I decide to make a run for the dorm room, not wanting the infirmary to question my 'temporary absence'. This turns into a bad decision, as my vision starts to blur, and I'm forced to slow down and eventually stop as the world starts spinning around me. _What the hell is going on with me?! _ I stumble slightly to the left? Right? I don't know anymore. Suddenly my balance gives out all together, and I collapse on my side, bringing even more pain. _What...the...hell...is...wrong? _I barely have time to finish the thought as darkness surrounds my eyes.

__ I see Ruby again, bleeding and unconscious mere feet away. I try moving towards her, and I'm surprised that I can move at all. I drop to my knees, cradling the form in my arms. Her breathing is ragged, blood curling around the corners of her mouth. ''Ruby?'' I hear my voice desperately call out to my leader. No response. I call to her again, and cry. This is impossible! There has to be a mistake, here! Through my tears, I look over her wounds, and my eyes catch something I couldn't see before;__

__ Ursa don't leave bullet holes!__

__ I look up at her killer, and all the breath leaves my lungs. The figure has once again changed form, this time taking form of a mechanical monster. It's figure is huge, with each arm forming a weapon. An automatic cannon on its left arm, blade on the right. It turns toward Ruby and me, bending its two powerful legs. In an instant, the arms form into mechanical fists. It lunges forward, giving me barely enough time to draw my now sheathed Myrtenaster. Wait, where did this come from? I don't get to answer, as an all-encompassing pain sweeps over me. With the full brunt of the mechanical attack colliding with my body, I'm sent sprawling through the snow, sliding face down to a halt some fifteen or so feet away. I raise my head at the machine through the blood covering my forehead. I reach out uselessly as Ruby's lifted up by the cloak. I look to her face, expecting her to still be knocked out, but for some reason her eyes are wide open and staring right at me in a really scary way. Her mouth opens, and speaks so quietly that I can't hear, before my head gives out and falls back into the now red snow.__

__ What the hell is going on?!__

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it, guys! A first chapter of hopefully many. It may be awhile before I write again, what with exams and summatives coming due, but I'll try my best!<strong>

**Until next time, my friends!**

**-Mindful Rose**


	2. Abnormalities

**Hello once again! **

**I'm sorry for this taking so long. Writing isn't exactly something I find easy, so sometimes it just takes me awhile. That being said, I do wish you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Also, I thank the 5 of you who followed my first chapter, and Mistic Shadow for writing the only review for it at the time of this publication. As always, don't hesitate to favorite, follow, review, or whatever it is you do! **

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Abnormalities<strong>

Ruby's POV

_Beasts surround me. Big, black, hulking monsters. Soul-less and fierce creatures, bent on the death of all mankind. I stand, snow lightly falling all around and covering the burnt-black trees. I slowly pan the white field, a sly smile spreading across my face. Slowly, I draw my precious sniper-scythe. With a sudden twirl, I stab the snow beside me with the blade. As the moon rises, the beasts charge. I remain still. Their burning red eyes draw closer, and I bolt forward with my semblance, leaving only rose petals in my wake. My weapon swings forward, the blade slashing through several Grimm as I pass. I plant my blade into the ground, sliding and leaving a single streak in the snow. I gracefully plant my feet as I slow down, and prepare to fire. The beasts attack once again, and one by one they fall, my high-caliper bullets tearing through them. As they get closer, I angle the barrel downward and fire, catapulting me into the air. I look down below at the Grimm, and grip my scythe. Suddenly, I hear a distant noise, gradually getting louder and louder. A beeping noise._

_ Wait, Beeping? Oh, for the love of remnant!_

I just barely open my sliver eyes but immediately slam them shut again as the morning sun blinds me. I feel about the bed around my pillow for my dream-invading scroll. Finding it, I open the screen and tap the 'Dismiss Alarm' button, eager for some peace and quiet. Normally I'm not bothered by my alarm, me being the designated early riser of team RWBY. That hasn't changed, but lately it's been getting difficult to uphold my self-proclaimed duty. With Weiss waking up pretty well every night for two weeks, I've been finding it hard to get a good night's sleep. How well would you sleep if someone started screaming right below you? Not very! Unless you're Blake or Yang, anyway. I'll never figure out how those two seem to peacefully doze through anything, including my alarm. I'll have to ask them when they get up.

I slowly push my blanket off of me, exposing my black tank top and crimson pyjama pants to the sun. For a moment I just lie here, stretching my limbs until they've woken up at least a little bit. I grab the edge of the bed and vault over the side, my feet hitting the soft carpet with a muffled thump. I listen for any sign of wakefulness, keeping my eyes closed so that the sun can't burn my eyes again. I can hear Yang turn over in her bed, but otherwise nothing. I'd prefer it if they were awake so that they can get as much out of the day as possible, or maybe just so that I'm not all alone every morning, but what do you expect at 6:45?

I feel about for the dresser. Finding it, I pull open my drawer and take out my combat skirt and top to change into. _Guess I'll take my shower first again. _I slide it closed and walk quietly into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I flick on the light, illuminating the white tile floor and equally white bathtub. I decide to risk opening in my eyes, and although the brightness of the room burns I force them not to close again. I take some refuge in the (thankfully) red shower curtains, relieved that at least _something_ wasn't going to obliterate my eyes today. I toss my combat clothes onto the counter beside me and approach the shower. The curtains give a metallic sound as I draw them back across their guide rail. Leaning into the tub, I grab hold of the hot and cold water taps and turn them on. The water starts gushing into the tub, and I run my hand through the flowing liquid.

In the few months I've been in Beacon I've made absolute certain that if I remember anything about this dorm, It'll be which of the dresser drawers are mine, and how far to turn the shower taps. Keeping my hand under the water, I adjust the temperature with my free hand. _One and a half twists cold, three twists hot. _I wait as the water gradually warms to just the right heat before removing my hand and pulling the tab to activate the shower head. I grab the hem of my tank top and pull it over my head before letting it fall to the floor, then step out of my pants. I shiver in the cold morning air for a brief moment before stepping into the shower.

The hot water splashes over my shoulders, freeing a sigh from my lips. There is nothing _quite _like a warm shower on a cold morning. I let my arms hang loose, not even bothering to bring them up to wash my hair. Why would I need to wash my hair when I'm perfectly content with doing nothing but stand here? Besides, my hair is so dark I don't think anyone will notice, really. Well except for Weiss, who seems to take pride in pointing out my flaws. I can just hear her now. _Would it kill you to uphold even the slightest amount of personal hygiene? _I imagine her disapproving scowl, and I shudder on the inside. Even after months of being her team leader that girl intimidates me as if it were still my first day at Beacon, and I had just left a hole in the courtyard with a dust-fuelled explosion. Even so, it's hard to believe sometimes that we've gone from Weiss absolutely hating me to Weiss... just _barely_ hating me in just a few months. That's an improvement in my book! I smile at my little moral boost, just long enough to realize something about Weiss.

_ She hasn't scolded anyone for weeks!_

I frown quizzically at the floor of the tub, my elevated mood sinking into confusion. For anyone else this would be an improvement, but for Beacon's resident Ice Queen this was seriously abnormal. Like last week, in the dining hall.

We were all sitting opposite team JNPR at one of the long tables. Nora, seated across from Blake, was just beginning one of her 'heroic dream' stories. Blake was completely uninterested, choosing instead to read one of her more intriguing books, but beside her Yang was listening with absolute fascination. To Yang's left sat Weiss and me. I was half-listening to Nora's tale, and I thought Weiss was too, but occasionally I'd glance over to see she was staring straight down at her food tray, not bothering to touch it. Her expression showed a weird mix of exhaustion, concern, and above all fear. I'd looked away from her at the time to Pyrrah, who was sitting opposite Weiss, hoping that someone else noticed this besides me, but she seemed to have her own problems. Since I couldn't turn to Jaune (He had left to get something), I returned my gaze to Nora and her story.

"So there we were, in the middle of the night," she began with a suspenseful tone.

"It was day," corrected a half-intrigued half-annoyed Ren, who sat next to her. Nora took no notice of his comment and continued.

"We were surrounded by Ursa!"

"They were Beowolfs."

"Dozens of them!" she exclaimed.

"There were two of them."

Looking up from Nora's tale, since I've heard it more times than I can count, I spied Jaune approaching the table with a large vial of blue powder. Although he had to push his way through a few packs of students, some of which he kind of tumbled through, Jaune was slowly making his way over to Weiss. I sighed internally, realizing that he -yet again- was trying to win Weiss over with some kind of gift. You'd think that he would have given up after six or seven or however many rejections, but so long as girls are 'only looking for confidence", I doubt Jaune is going to quit anytime soon.

He was walking up to Weiss with this ridiculous looking nervous smile, clearly lacking the confidence he so desperately needed, with the vial clutched tightly to his chest. As he passed me, Jaune tripped over his own ankles and fell flat on his face, flinging the blue Dust up into the air. I watched as the glass container rose, then lingered in the air for a moment before falling back to the floor. I couldn't help but cringe as the vial fell, bracing for the icy explosion the Dust would make. Thankfully it hit the ground with only a small noise, and rolled safely to Weiss' feet.

I breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of explosions, but it caught in my throat when I realized he had dropped it by _Weiss_' feet. If her reaction to my almost blowing us both off the cliff on our first day in Beacon was anything to go by, then her reaction to this would be terrifying!

I braced once again for impact.

A few moments had passed before I glanced back at her, but she was still staring at her food. Completely unfazed! I raised my eyebrow, waiting for some kind of response. I watched in confusion as she simply glanced down from her tray to the vial, then back up at her food, and said nothing! A vial of ice Dust almost exploded right under her, and she said _nothing at all_!

As if that wasn't weird enough, just a couple days later I was sitting behind Weiss in Professor Port's Grimm Studies class. I was twisting my pencil around in my hands, pretending I was holding a mini Crescent Rose and slashing through hoards of Grimm with the greatest of ease. I looked absentmindedly around the room. Blake and Yang were beside each other on the other side of the room. Yang was slowly twisting her blonde hair around her finger, clearly just as uninterested in 'Boredom 101' as I was.

My gaze fell on Blake next. She was staring down at the textbook in front of her, looking very focused on whatever story Professor Port had decided to tell that day. At least, that's how it must have looked to the professor. From where I sat, I could see the book she had hidden in her lap. I put my pencil to use on the page in front of me. _Bring... book... to... Port's... class._ I underlined the messy cursive twice and I chuckled to myself. Although not really useful, this was the first note I had made in this class for weeks. Not that it mattered. Weiss takes so many notes in her classes they practically pour out of her binders (yes, binders with an 's'), so I usually take her notes if I need them. She hates it when I do that, but she gave up trying to stop me after the tenth time. Or was it the eleventh? Either way, I get free not-

"Miss Shnee!" Breaking my train of thought, I instantly looked over at the professor. That was a tone I had never heard him use with Weiss before. Maybe to me or Jaune, but that was only when we fell... asleep.

I shake the thought out of my head. No, that wasn't possible! Weiss just doesn't fall asleep during class, even if it's Boredom 101. That day she even looked vigilant from where I sat.

Her head jerked back, obviously startled by the sudden attention. "Wha..?"

My jaw hit the floor. _So she was asleep!_

"A young huntress in training cannot be sleeping during her lessons, Miss Shnee."

"I know, sir," came her sheepish reply, "It won't happen again"

I turn under the water, letting the front of my body take in some of the heat. My spine tingles slightly as the cooler air washes over it, the shower no longer being able to reach it. Up until now, I hadn't really questioned Weiss about what was wrong with her. Why would I? She was the one who made Blake promise to tell us whenever anything big came up, right? Right. So then why would she not follow her own rule? As cold as the Ice Princess can be, she isn't one for making double-standards. Then again, she was never one to outright lie to her teammates either, but when I put everything that's been going on for the past two weeks together... I don't know why, but I'm finding it really hard to believe that she's as 'fine' as she said she is.

Breaking my arm's will to stay at my sides, I grab my shampoo from the edge of the tub and flick open the lid. I smile slightly as the familiar rose scent fills my nose, before pouring the red liquid onto my hand. I pause for a moment before combing it through my hair. If I'm going to talk to Weiss about this, whatever 'this' is, I might as well make sure she can't fault me for anything. That would only give her a way out, which is something I don't plan on giving her.

I turn off the shower, and I step out onto the floor. I grab my crimson towel from the nearby rack and wrap it around my body. Tying the top into a knot, I walk over to the mirror and wipe off the condensed water clouding my reflection. Clutching the hair dryer, I flick it on and watch as my hair slowly becomes less and less soaked. I turn off the dryer when my hair is almost completely dry. Hanging my towel back up, I reach for my black, red-lined combat clothing and slide them over my head. I tie the skirt tight with the lacing in the front, twirling a couple times to make sure it's secure. Satisfied, I pick up my pajamas as I walk out, but I'm met with a sight that makes me drop them again.

Weiss' bed is empty.

In a flash, the scroll that was on my bed is now in my hand. My worry only grows as my fingers move faster than ever before, dialing her number. Her face appears on the screen above her name, and I hear the dial tone. I can't explain why this puts me so on edge. I mean, maybe she just went for a walk or something? I shake my head no as I pace nervously around the room, waiting for her to pick up. Although that may be true, that explanation just doesn't fit in my mind. I rub my forehead as the call connects.

"Greetings," came Weiss' prerecorded voice.

_Shit, voice-mail._

"You have reached the scroll of Weiss Schnee." it continued, "Please leave your name, number and a brief message so I may return your call." then the beep signalling the start of my message.

"Weiss, it's Ruby.' I say a little faster than I wanted to, "Where are you? I – I mean we're worried about you. Please call me back." I hang up the phone. I must have spoken too loudly, because now Yang is finally waking up.

"Ruby?" comes Yang's voice, a little urgently, "What's wrong? Where's Weiss?"

I can't answer her. My mind is too confused right now to form any explanations, and her questions aren't helping. I try to call Weiss again, but once more her prerecorded message is the only reply. Making a snap decision, I snatch Crescent Rose from it's spot against the wall and hook it behind my back, just above the waist. I grab my red cloak from the coat hook by the door and wrap it around my neck, clipping it together at the front.

"Where are you going?" Yang asks, now standing on the floor, approaching me.

I flip up my hood, turning away from my sister and towards the door. As soon as it's open, I step out into the hall and dash down the grey carpet. I can hear my sister call my name, but I ignore her.

_Weiss is gonna have a lot of explaining to do._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! A second chapter finally complete! I hope to be writing the third soon, so as always don't forget to favorite, follow, review, or whatever it is you do! <strong>

**Until next time,**

**Mindful Rose**


End file.
